El Día Esperado
by EysiraLaenya
Summary: Legolas y Elrohir esperan su primer hijo y por fin llega el día. ¿Será tan feliz como habían soñado o habrá algún contratiempo? Advertencias: MPREG, parto explícito y Elrohir/Legolas


**Hola a todos. Esta es mi primera historia y advierto que contiene MPREG, nacimiento explícito y romance Elrohir/Legolas. A quien no le guste que no continúe leyendo, y para los que sí, espero que lo disfruten :)**

Legolas se había despertado inquieto esa mañana. Sentía que no podía estarse quieto, así que se sentó en la cama, con cuidado para no despertar a Elrohir y se puso en pie con dificultad debido a su abultado vientre de doce meses. Con la necesidad de recuperar el aliento después de una actividad tan ridícula, se quedó quieto un momento acariciando su abdomen, en el que ya empezaba a despertar su bebé.

Después se dio un baño caliente para relajarse y luego salió, se secó, buscó una de las grandes túnicas que tenía que usar ahora con el embarazo tan avanzado y salió hacia el comedor con la intención de desayunar. Cuando llegó se encontró, para su sorpresa, con Elrond que ya estaba comiendo.

"¡Legolas!" –exclamó levantándose para ayudarlo a sentarse.

"No tenías por qué levantarte, no quiero molestar" –dijo él, avergonzado, pero pensando internamente que le sería complicado hasta realizar esa sencilla acción.

"No importa. ¿Cómo estás hoy? Te has levantado temprano."

"No podía dormir –dijo frotándose el vientre-. Me sentía inquieto y tenía que moverme."

"¿Tienes algún dolor?" –preguntó, Elrond. Teniendo en cuenta lo avanzado que estaba su embarazo no era de extrañar que comenzara el parto de un momento a otro, pero no quería alarmar al joven elfo sin estar seguro.

"No, no es importante." –dijo, sirviéndose de algunos platos.

El elfo mayor no insistió, pero se prometió que lo vigilaría muy de cerca.

"Iré a dar un paseo" –anunció Legolas cuando terminó.

"Está bien, pero no te alejes."

El elfo salió con pasos lentos, mientras Elrond se levantaba también para ir a ocuparse de sus quehaceres.

Legolas salió al jardín que empezaba a iluminarse con los rayos del sol y las flores brillaban por el rocío nocturno. Todavía no había elfos por allí, la mayoría dormía aún, así que caminó despacio por los amplios caminos alrededor de la casa de Elrond.

Cuando se cansó, casi a mediodía ya, se sentó en un banco de piedra delante de un estanque en el que los peces nadaban rápidamente de un extremo a otro. Por costumbre, apoyó una mano sobre su amplio abdomen para sentir los movimientos de su bebé y una sonrisa soñadora se abrió paso en su rostro.

Ya se imaginaba con su elfling en brazos, acunándolo y admirándolo. Ya estaba impaciente. Entonces, de repente, unas manos suaves que conocía bien se posaron en sus hombros, masajeándolos.

"Ada me dijo que habías salido. ¿Cómo dormiste?" –preguntó Elrohir abrazándolo por la espalda.

"Más o menos. El bebé no paró de moverse hasta la madrugada."

"Casi no te deja dormir últimamente, este pequeño bribón –Legolas notó que estaba sonriendo y luego las manos que lo abrazaban bajaron hasta su estómago hinchado quedándose allí un tiempo, mientras él sentía la respiración de su esposo en la nuca.- Vamos, deberíamos entrar ya, dentro de poco empieza el almuerzo."

Dio la vuelta hasta colocarse delante de Legolas y cogiéndolo por las manos, lo ayudó a levantarse del asiento. Después, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y comenzaron a recorrer el camino de vuelta.

Entonces Legolas se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato con una molestia en el bajo vientre, que aunque no era dolorosa, sí era bastante incómoda. Aún así no dijo nada, no queriendo preocupar a Elrohir si se trataba de una falsa alarma del parto.

Cuando llegaron, Elladan ya los esperaba en la mesa, impaciente por comer.

"Menos mal que llegan –dijo, contento, empuñando los cubiertos-. Ada dijo que tenía una reunión y que no lo esperáramos."

Llevaban un rato comiendo cuando Legolas notó que lo que antes era una ligera molestia, de repente comenzó a ser un dolor suave, pero que iba aumentando y disminuyendo rítmicamente. Intentó ignorarlo hasta que un pico de dolor más alto que los demás lo cogió desprevenido y se le escapó un gemido, mientras hacía una mueca y se llevaba una mano a esa zona.

"¿Legolas?" –dijeron los gemelos a la vez, parando lo que estaban haciendo.

Elrohir, que estaba sentado a su lado le agarró la mano que había cerrado en un puño sobre la mesa, preocupado.

"Yo… creo que me estoy poniendo de parto" –dijo, viéndose casi cohibido.

"¿Ahora?" –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo de nuevo, alarmándose más todavía.

"Hay que llamar a ada y llevarte a la habitación rápido" –murmuró Elrohir, levantándose de golpe y casi lanzando la silla al suelo.

Pero ambos se detuvieron cuando oyeron las risas de Legolas, que los miraba divertido.

"El bebé no va a salir ya –explicó volviendo a coger los cubiertos para seguir comiendo-. El dolor acaba de empezar."

Los gemelos lo miraron, aturdidos, sin entender cómo seguía tan tranquilo. Tras un momento de duda los dos volvieron a sentarse, todavía observándolo con desconfianza.

"Prometo ir con Elrond cuando acabemos de comer, pero de momento no hay prisa."

Los tres empezaron a comer de nuevo, pero Legolas puso los ojos en blanco cuando notó dos pares de ojos mirándolo fijamente, como si fuera a dar a luz de un momento a otro. Pero entonces, una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro, dentro de poco podría por fin conocer a su bebé.

Efectivamente, nada más terminar de comer, se dirigieron al despacho de Elrond.

"¿Seguro que deberías andar hasta allí?" –preguntó Elrohir, sujetándole la mano con ternura.

"Eso. ¿No deberías sentarte?" –continuó Elladan, que revoloteaba a su alrededor de nerviosismo.

Legolas suspiró otra vez. Y era él el que iba a dar a luz...

"Es bueno caminar para acelerar las contracciones" –dijo Legolas, frunciendo el ceño cuando los dolores pulsantes seguían tomando fuerza poco a poco.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Elrond los miró con curiosidad.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurre?" –preguntó dejando a un lado el papel que estaba leyendo.

"Legolas está de parto" –dijo Elrohir antes de que los otros dos pudieran abrir la boca.

"¿En serio? –el sanador de levantó y arqueó una ceja-. Pues vamos a las salas de curación para echarte un vistazo, entonces."

Los cuatro salieron hacia su destino. Por el camino, Elrohir se fijó en que su esposo hacía muecas de dolor cada vez más a menudo, y a veces hacía un movimiento extraño al andar, como si le doliera apoyarse en el suelo. El parto iba a ser bastante rápido si seguía así, aunque eso era normal en un elfo joven.

Cuando llegaron encontraron una amplia y agradable habitación vacía preparada para estos casos.

"Bueno, penneth, quítate el pantalón y túmbate en la cama. Vamos a ver cómo va eso."

Con la ayuda de Elrohir, hizo lo que le pedía y se acomodó en el colchón con las piernas abiertas, poniéndose una sábana pequeña que le dio el sanador sobre sus partes íntimas.

"Voy a palparte primero el vientre para ver como viene el bebé y si ya está bajando, ¿de acuerdo?"

Legolas asintió y respiró hondo intentando relajarse. Elrond puso las manos sobre su estómago y empezó a apretarlo por aquí y por allá para finalizar con un asentimiento. Después de un examen completo, anunció que ya tenía cuatro centímetros de dilatación, aunque el bebé aún estaba muy alto.

"Bien. Como tú decías, estás ya de parto. Las contracciones se irán haciendo más fuertes y seguidas de aquí en adelante. Tú haz lo que te haga sentir más cómodo para soportarlas y nos quedaremos contigo todo el tiempo."

"Gracias" –dijo Legolas, sonriéndole.

"Elladan, tráele una bata para que esté más cómodo. Y no te vayas después, te necesitaré para que me ayudes."

El gemelo asintió y fue a hacer lo que le dijo, pero a nadie se le escapó el hecho de que su rostro había palidecido un poco.

"Espero que no se desmaye" –suspiró Elrond, haciendo reír a los otros dos.

Legolas se acomodó en la cama de lado y respiró hondo para calmarse, pues se había puesto nervioso con la exploración de Elrond. Esperaba que su bebé no tuviera ningún problema al nacer. Elrohir acercó una silla y se sentó a su lado.

"No hace falta que te quedes ahí todo el tiempo."

"Aquí es donde quiero estar. No me movería ni el propio Sauron."

Legolas le sonrió con ternura, agradeciendo tener un esposo como Elrohir. Otro dolor comenzó a formarse en su vientre y contuvo la respiración cuando alcanzó el pico. Cada vez eran más fuertes.

Pasó casi media hora en la que Elrond y Elladan preparaban varias cosas en la habitación. Legolas había dejado de soportar el estar tumbado en la cama, así que se había sentado en el borde. Elrohir estaba sentado a su lado sosteniéndole una mano y masajeándole la espalda con la otra.

"Nnnngh…" –gimió de nuevo cuando una nueva contracción recorrió su abdomen.

"Está bien –murmuró Elrohir dándole un beso en la sien-. Respira."

Elrond y Elladan habían salido hacía un rato porque habían llegado varios soldados heridos y necesitaban su ayuda. Legolas les dijo que fueran, a él todavía le quedaba mucho antes de lo peor.

"¿No quieres caminar un poco?" –le dijo Elrohir, apartándole el pelo del rostro cuando volvió a relajarse.

"Sí –respondió Legolas, girándose hacia él-. No soporto estarme quieto."

Elrohir lo ayudó a levantarse y luego empezaron a pasearse por la habitación. Mientras lo hacían, Glorfindel y Erestor se pasaron por allí, pero no se estuvieron mucho, además de que Legolas ya casi no podía soportar los dolores de parto.

"Tengo que acostarme –murmuró, cansado, apoyándose en Elrohir-. Me duele demasiado así."

Elrohir le ayudó a ir hasta la cama y lo acomodó bien antes de taparlo con una sábana ligera. Odiaba ver así a Legolas, su expresión normalmente pétrea cuando se trataba de dolor lo mostraba ahora abiertamente, demostrando la agonía que debía de estar pasando.

Cuando volvió a sufrir otra contracción, le secó la frente con un paño fresco y le prestó una mano mientras jadeaba para soportar el embate de su vientre.

Elrond y Elladan regresaron más tarde y se encontraron con el príncipe elfo tumbado de lado en la cama, con las piernas un poco dobladas, los ojos cerrados y sujetando la mano de Elrohir con la suya.

"Aaaaah" –volvió a gemir, tensándose y apretando la mano que sostenía.

"Respira, así, relájate, coge aire –le decía Elrohir en voz baja, acariciándole el pelo-. Aprieta mi mano todo lo que quieras, no te preocupes."

Entonces, después de unos segundos, Legolas volvió a relajarse, jadeando. Elrond se acercó a él.

"Penneth, necesito que te pongas boca arriba para ver cómo vas, ¿te puedes girar?"

El elfo asintió, pero cuando iba a moverse volvió a la posición anterior, dando un gemido.

"Espera… un poco… Está viniendo otra…"

"Claro, cuando tú estés listo."

Varios segundos más pasaron en los que todos contuvieron la respiración viendo su sufrimiento. Cuando Legolas sintió que pasaba, aprovechó y con la ayuda de los demás se giró.

Elrond se apresuró a examinarlo, pero el príncipe se inquietaba cada vez más.

"Rápido –dijo Legolas, de repente-. Date prisa… está empezando otra…"

Elrond terminó deprisa pero a Legolas ya no le dio tiempo de volver a ponerse de lado.

"¡Nnnnnh! –exclamó, arqueando la espalda y estrujando los dedos de su esposo-. Uuuuf…"

Cuando pasó, enseguida se puso como al principio, de cara a Elrohir, que le acarició la mejilla intentando calmarlo.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Legolas –dijo Elrond acariciándole el brazo-. Ya falta poco, tienes siete centímetros. Dentro de poco notarás bajar al bebé y las ganas de empujar, no te asustes."

Legolas volvió a asentir, respirando hondo y tapándose los ojos con la mano libre.

"Está bastante pálido" –dijo Elladan, preocupado, poniéndose detrás de su amigo y colocándole una bolsa de agua caliente en la espalda baja.

"Eso es por el parto –explicó el sanador-. Es normal."

"¡Aaaaah! –exclamó Legolas de repente, sufriendo otra contracción-. ¡Duele mucho! ¡Nnnnnh! ¡Está empujando él solo!"

"Eso es normal, respira, y relájate. Está intentando pasar, si te pones tenso no podrá" –le explicó Elrond acariciándole la pierna.

Legolas volvió a emitir un gemido que hizo que los demás se encogieran.

"Son cada vez… más largas… -jadeó entre dientes. Elladan miró a su hermano que tenía los dedos casi triturados, pero que no se quejaba. Entonces sintió que algo de líquido empezaba a gotear desde el canal de parto-. Aaaah… creo que la bolsa se rompió."

Los demás parecieron recuperarse del momento angustioso y Elrond cogió unos paños blancos, dejándolos sobre la cama.

"Muy bien, ahora necesito que me separes la pierna de arriba para poder mirar si rompiste la bolsa, ¿vale?"

"¡No, no puedo! –dijo, casi sollozando-. Duele mucho."

"Lo sé, pero tienes que hacerlo un momento."

Legolas respiró hondo y con Elrond manteniéndole la pierna para ayudarlo, la levantó. Pero dio un grito cuando lo hizo, aferrándose a la almohada y a su esposo.

"Aguanta un poco más" –instruyó el sanador poniéndole los paños entre las piernas.

El elfo siguió gimiendo de dolor hasta que Elrond volvió a acomodarlo. Al rato los quitó y vio que estaban empapados de un líquido transparente.

"Efectivamente, la bolsa está totalmente rota, me preocupaba que solo se hubiera fisurado –le explicó a los gemelos, que miraban lo que hacía, preocupados.- Bien, penneth, lo estás haciendo muy bien, ya te queda poco."

Legolas casi no lo escuchó, retorciéndose con otra contracción. Entonces empezó a girarse hasta quedarse boca arriba.

"¿Estás más cómodo así?" –dijo Elrohir, extrañado porque antes no soportaba esa postura.

Su esposo asintió, volviendo a colocarse la mano libre sobre los ojos y jadeando. A todos les costaba verlo en tanto dolor, sobre todo cuando Legolas no lo mostraba fácilmente. Solo demostraba el insoportable sufrimiento que estaba pasando.

"¡Aaaaah! –gritó otra vez separando las piernas y tensándose-. ¡Duele… demasiado! ¡No puedo hacerlo!"

"Claro que puedes, meleth –lo animó Elrohir, acariciándole el pelo-. Ya falta poco."

"¿Puedo empujar?" –preguntó, cansado, cuando tuvo un momento de tranquilidad.

"Claro –afirmó Elrond-. Sigue tus instintos."

Después miró a los gemelos y vio que estaban pálidos.

"No os vayáis a desmayar, ¡si sois sanadores!

"Lo sé, pero es diferente cuando es tu mejor amigo" –dijo Elladan, sentándose al otro lado de Legolas.

"Es que no soporto verlo así" –murmuró Elrohir sin apartar la mirada de su esposo, que en ese momento arqueaba la espalda y daba un grito de dolor, empujando con fuerza.

"Muy bien, Legolas –dijo Elrond volviendo a palpar el canal de parto-. Sigue usando esa misma fuerza pero intenta empujar con la parte baja del vientre no tanto con la parte superior. Ya el bebé está casi aquí."

Legolas asintió, esperando por la siguiente contracción. Cuando empezó, volvió a gemir apretando ahora con cada mano la de un gemelo y volvió a empujar, para desplomarse de nuevo sobre la almohada.

"Venga, ahora quiero que empujes con todas tus fuerzas, pero espera a que la cabeza haga presión. Cuando duela más empuja solo para ayudarlo a salir, ¿entiendes?" -instruyó Elrond.

Legolas asintió y entonces se tensó con otra contracción.

"Espera, espera, sigue esperando" –decía Elrond palpándole el vientre.

"¡Aaaah! ¡No puedo!" –gritó el elfo, pero lo soportó y empujó cuando Elrond le indicó, dando un grito. Su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que a los demás les daba la sensación de que se iba a partir.

"Vamos, ya la cabeza está a punto de salir –dijo el sanador, animándolo-. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, penneth."

Legolas abrió los ojos un momento como intentando agradecerle el comentario, pero su vientre comenzó a contraerse de nuevo y los cerró con un grito mientras pujaba otra vez. Elrohir, a su lado, le acarició el cabello extendido por la almohada. Estaba tan centrado en el sufrimiento de su esposo que ya ni le dolía su mano.

El elfo de parto se relajó de nuevo, cayendo contra la almohada. Elladan le apretó un poco la mano que le sostenía para darle ánimo.

"Bien, penneth, ahora quiero que en la siguiente, empujes con todas tus fuerzas, pues el bebé tiene que salir ya. Está cansado y tú también, con esta ya terminamos."

Legolas asintió, jadeando, mientras Elrohir le secaba las lágrimas.

"¡Ya viene!" –gritó, arqueándose, casi sin descanso.

"¡Pues ahora cuando sea fuerte, empuja!"

El elfo gritó y empujó como si la vida le fuera en ello. Sacó cada pedazo de fuerza que le quedaba para ello. En ese momento, la cabeza del bebé salió y Elrond tiró de sus bracitos para que terminara de salir el cuerpo, haciendo que Legolas diera un grito y cayera por fin, casi inconsciente sobre la cama.

Enseguida, el llanto del bebé llenó la habitación, junto con los sollozos de su ada al oírlo y las lágrimas un poco más discretas de los demás. Elrond la limpió con rapidez, pues era una niña, le cortó el cordón y la puso sobre el pecho de Legolas, que automáticamente envolvió los brazos a su alrededor y le besó la frente con adoración.

"Es nuestra niña" –dijo Elrohir, casi sin creérselo. También él la acarició con cuidado y luego besó a Legolas, contento de que por fin había terminado todo.

"Nuestro bebé" –murmuró Legolas, emocionado y agotado.

Elladan los miraba desde su silla un poco cohibido aunque ilusionado al saber que era tío.

"Pueden acercarse los dos" –dijo Elrohir, orgulloso, invitándolos con un gesto.

Elrond todavía estaba terminando de limpiar a Legolas pero Elladan le acarició la naricita, sorprendido por lo pequeña que era.

"¿Cómo se va a llamar?" –preguntó.

"Ellydia" –dijo Legolas, acunándola.

Los otros se dieron cuenta del detalle, pues los nombres de los tres elfos de Rivendel empezaban por El. Emocionados, se reunieron todos alrededor de la familia feliz, con un Legolas exhausto pero satisfecho y un bebé gorjeando en sus brazos.


End file.
